Impure
by Kweeshino
Summary: A normal churchgoer, the reader, has been having odd sexual fantasies which leads to her confessing every single thing to the local priest which leads to.. interesting things. Priest!Crowley/Reader smut. It's my first time writing this sort of thing so I'd like some feedback!


(Y/n) took a few deep breaths before kneeled next to the confessional booth, a bit tense. You were in your Sunday best (even though it wasn't even Sunday) for a short confession as, recently, you had been thinking a bit.. impure. It was right in the afternoon of a Thursday and nobody was there. You stayed there, silent, until you had heard the voice of the priest starting to say a little prayer. It was a familiar sort of low and growly (but not threatening) voice with that British accent you'd hear every Sunday afternoon.

Once it was over, you gulped and asked, "Father Crowley?"

You swear you could _hear_ him smile through the screen. "Ah.. (y/n)? Confession again, hm? Please.. confess."

You bit your bottom lip, nervous. "Bless me Father for I have sinned," you started, trying not to stutter, "it has been.. I don't know, a week since I've last confessed and I accuse myself of the following sins.."

You hear him let out a little 'hm' as you then started to speak. "Recently, father, I've been thinking of impure thoughts. Every night, I sit in my bed, doing.. things I'm honestly too embarrased to even speak about and.. every time I think about.." You couldn't say it. You couldn't spit it out. "I'm too scared to say it, father."

"Don't be scared, (y/n). Tell me everything you want to say. I'll.. guide you through it."

You felt your hands clench and you said, "You, father. I've been thinking about you."

And at that, the entire mood changed.

It was silent for a few moments, incredibly silent, until you heard the door to the confessional booth open. In a few seconds, Father Crowley was standing there, looking down at you. "(Y/n)?" he asked, looking just as tense as you now.

"Yes, father?" you asked.

A bit out of nowhere, he stood you up and led you to the small confessional booth, sitting inside and patting his lap. You stared at him with shock and disbelief for a moment before you moved forward, sitting down on his lap. You had no idea why you had done it but.. you did.

You couldn't help but let out a soft moan when you felt his hands move up and down your body, your eyes closing. His hands felt like heaven on your body as he gave every inch of your body gentle touches. Eventually, you couldn't handle it and you whimpered a little, "Please.."

He suddenly stopped and he leaned in, whispering into your ear a bit threateningly, "Confess everything. Every little dirty thought you've had. I want to hear what you've fantasized of." This wasn't the same father Crowley you knew and, well, you absolutely loved it.

"Oh, father, I've fantasized about you every night," you started, almost cutting yourself off when you felt his hands on your thighs. "I can imagine you pulling off my clothes off slowly, teasingly.. you going so slow that I start to beg for it.. you keep teasing me, making me melt in your touch..."

You let out a sudden gasp as you felt his fingers press against your panties, making the small wet spot in your panties go larger. "Father, I-I can't-"

He looked to you and raised an eyebrow. "Can't what, love?"

"T-this is going against everything- Please, father, I-" You felt conflicted about all of this.

"(Y/n).. I know you want this. Please, don't hold back," he said so seductively that you just simply obliged. It felt wrong fucking the local priest but he was so (surprisingly) skilled that you couldn't help but be hypnotized by his charms.

You nodded and let him slip off your panties, continuing to talk on about your fantasies. "I've always wanted you to fuck me with your fingers.. to prepare me for your cock," you said. All of a sudden, he just pushed two of his fingers in, making you nearly cry out. You start to let out soft groans as he moves his fingers, slowly.

"Tell me.. this isn't your first time, is it, (y/n)?" he said, smirking as he watched you squirm slightly on your lap. You bit your lip when you felt him put in another finger, hesitating before nodding slowly.

"First time I got drunk was also the first time I lost my virginity," you blurted out, blushing.

"Knew it," he murmured.

His fingers stayed at the same slow, torturing pace until you eventually said, "Please! I want you so badly! A-always dreamed of you fuck me until I sobbed!"

Now it was _his_ turn to look at you in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. "Really, love?" he asked and you were quick to reply, nodding. He told you to stand up for a moment and you did. As you were standing in the awkwardly cramped space, having to bend to even fit, you heard a small zip noise and your eyes widened. As you were basically standing above him, you looked down and your eyes were wide when you saw the size of his cock. He was rather thick and.. long. You actually let out a soft gasp and you hear him chuckle.

"What? Not used to anything so big?" he asked as he grabbed you by the hips, lowering you so that the tip of his cock was poking your entrance which made you suddenly tense up. He was panting softly. The both of you wanted this even if it was wrong.

"Be gentle with me?" you asked and he nodded, starting to sink you onto him incredibly slowly. Your entire body tensed up as he was halfway in you, his hands massaging your thighs and trying to make it as enjoyable as possible. Eventually, he's all the way inside you and you're still trying to adjust, taking long deep breaths.

"Take your time, (Y/n). Get used to it. I don't want to hurt you," he said as he moved slowly, holding your hips. He started to let out soft moans at the feeling of you around him and, soon enough, you start to move along with him. The pain was gradually going away and pleasure started to set in. The both of you start to let out louder moans now, his grip on you getting a bit tighter. You couldn't help but tell him to go faster, and he does as you say, going signifcantly faster.

Your eyes are wide for a moment, stopping as you felt him thrust upwards into you at such a speed, but you move along with him. You bounce on his length eagerly, your head tilting back, giving him good access to your neck. He kisses and sucks down your neck, making sure to leave a few hickeys. "Feels so good," you mewl as you try to go faster, but he catches up with your speed.

The both of you, very soon, feel the familiar feeling pooling up in your stomach.

"Are you close, (Y/n?)" You nod as you let out another loud moan. "Then come for me, (Y/n).. I want to hear you loud and clear."

It only took him a few more thrusts to make you come, crying out his name as you clenched around him. It felt like it lasted for minutes when it only lasted for seconds. He soon pulled out, gave himself a few rubs before he came himself, getting it all over his hand. He moved his hand up and you knew what to do, licking and sucking it off his hand. Once that was over, the two of you simply got dressed and straightened yourselves up. Then, as if nothing happened, he told you, "I'd advise that 4 Hail Mary's and 3 Our Father's would work but I believe I'd need that to," he said, giving you a small smile. He gestured over to one of the benches and said, "Shall we then?"


End file.
